Tales of The Better Twin
by Yo-Ho-diablo
Summary: A story following the trials and tribulations of Katie Fitch with Naomily along for the ride, can be seen as a sequal to I want to kiss you now or a seperate fic, no previous reading required.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORS NOTES: Right so I have been working on this little fic for a while and I've written about 6 chapters already so I thought I'd put up the first chapter to get some feedback!

**SLIGHTLY IMPORTANT: **this can be seen as a sequel to my fic I want to kiss you now but you don't really have to have read that before because this focuses on Katie not Naomily. There are a few little references to that fic but they're not major and you shouldn't be left in the dark because you haven't read it. Anyway I hope you enjoy and please review :)

**IMPORTANT IF YOU HAVE NOT READ I WANT TO KISS YOU NOW: **Right well Katie and Effy had a little dispute because Freddie dumped Katie for Effy who didn't even want him and thus Katie's social life was ruined and now her only friends are Naomi and Emily. Also Effy kissed Emily to piss Katie off, which worked and momentarily caused a fight between Naomily but they later forgave Effy but Katie is still slightly pissed at her.

JESUS ENOUGH RAMBLING!!! Just go read my other fic too if you haven't, it's a good read :D haha **Brushes dirt off my shoulder**

DISCLAIMER: I do not claim to own skins.

CHAPTER 1

Katie awoke like she did every day, tired as fuck and bored already. She sighed as she flung off her blanket and sat upright. Looking over at her sister she noticed Emily staring at her directly in the eye. They waited a few seconds, both with the same idea on their minds. Suddenly as if the house was declared on fire, both twins sprang from their bed in a race to the door.

"Fuck off" said Katie as she pushed her sister out of the way and opened the door.

Emily wasn't easily shaken off and she quickly regained her feet and ran out of the room. Being small was no short fall for the younger twin as she was soon next to her sister pushing her in effort to gain the upper hand. The shoving continued until both twins reached their next hurdle, the bathroom door. Unexpectedly Katie stopped the pushing and looked over her sisters' shoulder with a look of surprise on her face. This was definitely not a common occurrence and it halted Emily in her battle.

"What?" asked Emily with Katie's hands still held firmly in her own, but still not taring her eyes from her.

"Naomi?" breathed the older twin all the while still looking ahead of her sister. Immediately Emily dropped the hands that were restrained in her own and spun around.

Calculating the timing perfectly Katie also spun but in the other direction, she grasped the handle and in one swift movement she was inside with the door locked. Breathing a sigh of relief she pressed her back to the door with a smile breaking across her face.

"Fucking hell Katie I'm going to kill you when you get out of there!" screamed Emily banging her firsts on the barrier between the girls.

Katie laughed and called out "Gay and stupid!"

She got her reply in the form of a frustrated grunt and another thump on the door.

Katie stript and tuned the water so that it was steaming hot _like me!_ She thought with a smile.

Once in the shower Katie washed herself, her hair and even brushed her teeth, which is something she likes to do just to spend more time under the water than necessary in effort to piss off her sister that little extra bit.

Getting out of the shower the red head accidently knocked over a bottle of conditioner and its contents began spilling out in the bottom of the tub. Katie started at in momentarily as if debating with herself.

'_Fuck it Emily can pick it up' _she thought with a shrug of her shoulders.

She grabbed two towels wrapping her hair in one and proceeded to dry her body with the other. Once dry Katie carelessly dumped the wet towel on the floor and put on her dressing gown that was hung on the back of the door. Before leaving the room the older twin quickly dried her hair and threw the no longer needed towel behind her back causing it to hit the sink and a few objects to crash to the ground.

"Oops" she said unfazed and proceeded to leave the room.

Walking into the kitchen she noticed her sister seated at the breakfast bar eating some toast.

"About fucking time you've been in there for over forty minutes Katie" Emily groaned looking at her twin who was now stood next to her.

"Hurry up then or we'll be late" answered Katie while biting into a piece of toast she nicked from Emily's plate.

"Unbelievable" sighed the younger twin as she got off her seat and made her way to the bathroom.

Katie sat down in the now unoccupied seat and quietly continued eating the discarded toast.

It wasn't long before mother Fitch burst into the kitchen rushing around for things before she was due to leave for work. Suddenly she noticed her daughter sitting in the room with her.

"Oh Katie dear I didn't see you there" she said a little out of breath and caught off guard.

Katie just grunted in response not even bothering to look up from the TV guide she was examining.

"Look Katie there is something I have been meaning to talk to you about" she said suddenly becoming serious as she walked closer to her daughter.

"What?" asked Katie now looking to her mother wondering what the fuck she wanted to ask her and secretly hoping she had deleted the internet browsing history last time she used the family computer.

"Well you know how your sister is... different?" Jenna chose her words carefully, she was getting over the fact that her daughter was gay but she still was having little troubles.

"Look mum I've told you before I can't do anything about it it's just the way she is ok I thought you were past this?"

Jenna stiffened slightly and quickly answered.

"I am past it. It's just that I'm a little worried"

Katie immediately thought of a joke involving Naomi and sexual diseases but decided against it and continued listening to her mother.

"You haven't had a boyfriend in a while have you dear? And I was just thinking that that was a little odd for you isn't it? So if there's anything you would like to tell me Katie you know you can talk to me right?" the look on her mother's face was pained as if this conversation was as awkward for her as it was Katie.

"Why the hell does everyone keep assuming I'm gay just because Emily is? We're not the same in every way! I mean Emily dresses like she's a colour blind mong and I dress perfectly fine, better than fine actually I dress rather fucking splendidly! So I don't know what the hell your stupid gay twin books are telling you but I am definitely not gay and could totally have a lush boyfriend in the snap of my fingers I'm just choosing to be single at the moment because I enjoy it!" The last part of her rant may have been a bit of a white lie but it doesn't matter the point is she is certainly not gay and people need to get that into their thick skulls.

"Oh alright then I'm sorry Katie but I just thought it best if I asked" Jenna offered a small awkward smile in reconciliation.

"Yeah well I'm not gay so you can go ask James now if him and his little pal Gordon have been playing doctors with each other, I'm going to finish getting ready for college." And with that Katie stood and walked out of the room leaving her mother to sigh a small sigh of relief until the words of her daughter hit her and she stood immediately to find her son.

_ _ _ _

On the way to college Katie didn't bother telling her sister about the awful experience she had with their mother this morning, she however just continued half listening to Emily rave on about how there was no conditioner this morning because apparently Katie had let it all run down the drain.

_ _ _ _

Class was boring as usual and Katie didn't even bother taking notes or anything she would just ask Emily for them later.

_ _ _ _

During lunch break the older twin couldn't stand one more minute of sitting with the love birds and Naomi's hideous shirt so she went to the computer lab to check her Facebook.

She thought momentarily about changing her status to _Katie Fitch is not gay _but decided against it.

After posting a new picture of herself she received yet another photo comment, she prayed it wasn't from her ex boyfriend Danny before remembering that she deleted him after his last comment on one of her pictures.

Clicking on the notifications box she seen it was from Effy Stonem, clicking on the link the photo soon popped up with Effy's comment underneath.

_Nice tits babe, look behind you _

After thanking god that her mother didn't have Facebook and wouldn't get the opportunity to read the comment and draw the wrong conclusions she snapped her head and looked behind like the message instructed. She almost fell back wards off the chair when she seen that Effy was in fact standing right behind her which caused Katie's head to be a little too close to a region of Effy that she never wanted to think about. Lifting her gaze she saw the girls face which was bearing a rather odd grin.

"Hi" she said still smiling.

"What the fuck Effy? You gave me a heart attack you freak!" Katie furrowed her brows at the girl in front of her.

"Come to see if they were better in person" she answered looking down to the red heads chest and raised her eyebrows still smiling.

After realising what the fuck Effy was on about and followed her eyes she hastily pulled her shirt up in effort to cover herself, the effort did little.

Before Katie could even think of an insult in retaliation Effy spoke.

"What are you doing after school?"

"Firstly you're a creep, secondly why the fuck do you want to know?" asked Katie still slightly stunned.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out, I have the feeling that hanging around with the perfect couple is getting a bit tiring hence you being in here alone and not following them around for once"

Katie's forehead crinkled again.

"I don't fucking follow anyone around anywhere"

"Sure Katie. So you up for it? We can paint each other's nails while gossiping and discussing who the fittest celebrities are if that's what you're into?"

"I couldn't think of anything bloody worse to do with my time. Why aren't you playing girly with Panda isn't she your best friend?"

Effy just looked at Katie for a moment before replying.

"She's doing some dinner thing with her mum and Thomas tonight and I thought I could make more friends you know broaden my social network and I heard Katie Fitch had a killer social network, well at least that's what Facebook told me, 983 friends that's impressive Katie"

"Yeah well I can't help it" Katie flicked her hair over her shoulder chuffed with herself.

Effy's eyes widened slightly at the sight and a small smile crept over her face. She didn't say anything just started to walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Katie jumping off her seat fast enough to turn the computer off, she didn't need any little fuckers hacking into her Facebook.

The confused redhead walked out of the lab and into the hall and walked after Effy.

Without turning around Effy smiled and kept walking even though she knew she was being followed.

"Thought you didn't follow anyone Katie?" she asked with amusement playing on her lips.

When she didn't get a reply she turned around to face the shorter girl and leaned against a nearby locker.

"Well we hadn't finished talking had we you twat" said Katie it was her turn to cross her arms now.

"I thought you made it clear you didn't want to hang out so I didn't think it was necessary to stick around"

"Oh" was all Katie could say as she contemplated her next move, she didn't want to seem eager to hang out with Effy after their little tiff but she definitely needed some more friends than her sister and Naomi it was getting beyond sad really.

"See you Katie" said Effy knowing she would provoke some reaction from the girl before as she made to leave.

"Actually, the gayloards are going out tonight for a movie date or some other mushy shit and well yeah I guess we can hang out at mine"

"Oh, well great it's a date then Katie" and with that Effy offered a last smile before turning around leaving Katie to sigh at the girls mysterious facade.

↓**I'll JUST SAY PLEASE TODAY, YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO↓**


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks people who reviewed I appreciate it an awful lot so please continue and I will continue posting!!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own skins.

CHAPTER 2

_ _ _ _

"So Katie what are you doing tonight? Lost without me I suppose?" asked Naomi laughing at herself as she and the twins exited the school building.

"Ah" before Katie could even think of a way to tell her two companions of her plans for a night in with Effy, said girl appeared before the trio.

"Hey" she said quietly to all three girls before focusing on the older twin in the middle.

"Is it ok if I come over now Katie? I can't be bothered going home"

The redhead was stuttering as she looked to both her sides in to swift movements seeing the confused looks plastered on both girls faces.

"Yeah sure" she finally managed to spit out.

"What's this?" asked Emily looking at both the girls quizzically as they began walking again.

"Oh me and Katie are having a girls night in at your place tonight" said Effy turning her face to look at Katie with an eyebrow arched.

"Katie you cheeky devil, you didn't tell me you were seeing people behind my back!" Naomi placed a hand over her heart in mock hurt.

"Oh you know I'm just doing it to make you jealous babe" said Katie playing along with the blondes' charade.

"They always like this?" asked Effy motioning between the two girls bantering.

Emily sighed.

"Yep"

_ _ _ _

They arrived at the house not long after leaving the college as the twins did not live too far away.

Once they were through the front door Emily and Naomi made their way straight up in to the twins' room, leaving Katie and Effy standing awkwardly in the hallway.

"You want a drink or something?" asked Katie.

"Why not?" Effy answered as she looked at the red head with a smile.

Katie walked into what Effy presumed was going to be the direction of the kitchen; this was her first time at the Fitch household so she wouldn't really know so she just followed.

"What do you want?" Katie asked with her head buried in the refrigerator.

"Anything's fine" replied the mysterious girl as she wandered over behind the breakfast bar counter.

"Fucking hell I hate it when people say that can't you just decide on one fucking thing you stupid cunt?" Katie threw a glare in Effy's direction.

"Juice then?" Effy looked at the seemingly frustrated girl, the corner of her mouth twitching into an almost smile as if she found the whole situation amusing.

"Yeah well you better like mango, it's all we've got" Katie grabbed the carton and flung the door shut before moving over to the counter and retrieving two glasses.

Effy looked around the room, the Fitch household was nice place, much nicer than her own home. The house had a fresh smell to it unlike the smell of stale cigarettes which was always lingering in her home. There wasn't a single object that seemed out of place and there was a pile of books covered by a magazine positioned next to her that caught the inquisitive girls mind.

Glancing back up to Katie who had only just began to uncap the bottle of juice in her hands, Effy moved the magazine and went to open it but not before seeing that a book far more interesting had been uncovered. The brunette smiled before picking it up to examine it more closely.

She heard Katie shuffling around as she put the juice container back in the refrigerator and made her way over to Effy with the drinks in her hand. Placing the book back on the table before Katie noticed what she was reading. She sat pleasantly with an amused smile staring at Katie not moving even as the drink was placed in front of her.

"What?" asked Katie irritated as she noticed Effy not moving just staring at her with a stupid smile on her face. When there was no immediate reaction from the girl in front of her the redhead looked around and noticed the book placed in open view on the table which Effy had obviously seen also.

"Oh for fuck's sake" she sighed.

"So do tell me Katie why you have a book titled _A guide for Dealing with Twins and Sexuality _in your kitchen? Something you're hiding?" the smirk on her face only increasing before she brought her drink up to her mouth.

"It's not fucking mine! It's my stupid mothers she seems to think that just because Emily loves a three course meal of muff that I do too, but I can tell you now I am 100 per cent hetrotarian!"

Effy couldn't contain herself as she laughed spraying mango juice and spilling the rest of her drink over herself.

"You idiot now you've got juice all over your shirt!" exclaimed Katie as she went over to the sink to get a cloth.

"Well you should warn me before you start saying retarded shit" defended the now saturated brunette.

Katie returned with the cloth and went to attempt to soak up some of the juice.

"Don't worry about it I'll just take it off" and without warming Effy stood and quickly took off her top leaving her standing in only her shredded black pants and a black bra. Katie couldn't help but stare as the taller girl dabbed a dry part of her top over her skinny stomach drying up the juice that had sunk through.

"Stop perving and give me the cloth" Katie snapped her eyes back up to Effy's face with her brows furrowed.

"I wasn't perving I was thinking how much you could do with a good steak" she shot back quickly as she handed over the cloth that Effy dragged slowly along her chest clearing up the sticky mess.

"Is that what hetrotarians eat?" she asked with a slight smile.

"Shut up!" laughed Katie as she push the girl in the shoulder perhaps a little too hard, Effy would have fell is she had not caught onto the smaller girls waist who was now gripping tightly onto her shoulders to steady herself also.

"Katie?" the questioning voice did not come from the girl in front of her so the girl in question spun around releasing herself from her friend to be faced with her shocked mother.

"Oh mum" she let out a little awkwardly as she realised how wrong the situation must seem.

"What are you doing?" Jenna asked in a hushed whisper.

"It's not what it looks like honestly mum, Eff just spilt her drink on her shirt and it was all wet so she took it off" Katie sighed remember when her sister had gave her that same excuse not long ago when she had walked in on her and Naomi, only this time it wasn't an excuse.

Jenna flicked her eyes over to the half naked girl standing in her kitchen half naked who offered her a small smile and wave.

"Well go get her a shirt Katie for goodness sake"

Katie nodded and headed for her bedroom not even caring that she had just left Effy in there by herself with her mother she was just glad to get out of the awkward situation. She got to her room and tried to open the door but something was blocking it, banging her hand on the door it soon opened to reveal Naomi with ruffled hair and Emily with smudged lipstick.

"Oh Jesus cant you two keep your hands off each other for five minutes, mum's downstairs for Christ sake!" Katie huffed as she pushed past the two girls and over to her wardrobe to get a shirt that would fit the half naked girl in the kitchen.

"We're leaving now anyway" said Naomi as Katie grabbed a top and turned to leave again.

The older twin stopped and looked at the blonde for a second before reaching up and ruffling her peroxide hair while saying.

"You might want to do something about this first dear"

Then turning to Emily.

"And your lipsticks smudged" she pointed out to her sister.

With that she left the room before the other two girls rushed over to the mirror to take in their appearance.

Walking back into the kitchen Katie noticed that Effy was now sitting back on her stool and her mother was rummaging through the fridge probably looking for something to cook for tea. Tea now there is something Katie hadn't thought of until now, was Effy going to be joining them for a family dinner? At school she thought Effy would have came over after dinner.

Snapping out of her thoughts Katie continued into the kitchen over to Effy.

"Here it's the biggest shirt I could find"

Effy raised her eyebrow as the shirt was flung at her.

"I wasn't calling you fat! You know you're just longer than me" said Katie as she looked up and down the girls' frame probably looking a little too long at the exposed areas.

"Katie dear aren't you going to introduce me to your... um...friend?" asked Jenna.

The older twin turned around to look at her mother who was standing in the middle of the room looking expectantly at her daughter.

"Oh this is Effy Stonem" She said pointing towards the girl who was now putting the shirt over her head.

"A friend from college" she added.

"Oh it's nice to meet you Effy, call me Jenna, it's good seeing Katie's making some new friends, you haven't brought any friends over in a while have you dear?" Jenna looked back to Katie with a sad look on her face.

"Yes well Katie and I have only just stated seeing each other"

Jenna's head snapped back to the girl sitting at the table wondering if she heard correctly.

Katie noticed her mother's reaction and sighed.

Before she could defend her heterosexuality for the hundredth time that day Naomi and Emily came bounding into the kitchen.

"Hey mum, Naomi and I are heading out to the movies now, so I guess I'll see you later" Emily tried her best to escape out of the kitchen before her mum tried to make conversation.

"Hey wait!" Emily was surprised to hear her girlfriend stopping them.

"What are you two doing tonight?" Naomi asked Katie and Effy.

"Um we're not sure" answered Katie.

"Well why don't the four of us go out together then" Emily looked at the blonde girl as if she had just grown an extra head.

"Huh?" asked Katie in disbelief.

"Yeah come on Katie it can be a double date" The blonde girl was grinning from ear to ear despite both Katie and Emily's death glare.

"Yeah babe lets go out" said Effy as she stood off her stool and grabbed her jacket and Katie's hand bag off the table. She handed the bag towards the stunned girl who took it with one hand as her other hand was soon tangled in taller girls.

"Nice meeting you Mrs Fitch" said Effy as they walked past.

Jenna could only watch on confused and shocked at what she had just witnessed.

'_Katie told me herself she wasn't gay and she's always had boyfriends' _Thought Jenna.

There was only one thing she could think of that would help her understand what was going on. The older Fitch rushed round the kitchen bench and picked up the book that had slowly become her bible.

↓**Q: WHATS GREEN, CLICKABLE AND BRINGS LOTS OF HAPPINESS? A: REVIEW BUTTON PRESS IT↓**


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHORS NOTE: Wow super reviews you guys this was my face when I read them :-D they were lovely I really hope I don't disappoint because I would really like to keep my title of comic genius! Ohh the pressures on will I live up to these expectations :O haha I'll try!!

DISCLAIMER: I have never in my life claimed to own Skins.

CHAPTER 3

_ _ _ _

"What the fuck Naomi? And you to Effy! What the hell are you two playing at?" Yelled Katie as soon as the foursome were out the door and began walking down the road.

"Yeah Naomi this was meant to be about us why the hell would you invite my sister?" Emily added.

"Oh come on guys it was hilarious did you see your mums face?" the blonde threw her head back in laughter.

"Plus I totally saved you two from a dinner with the family and I know you probably weren't looking forward to that Katie"

"Yeah well that's fucking besides the point I am not going on a double date with you two! And her!" she screamed pointing at the brunette beside her.

"I didn't mean I wanted you to come, you guys can go do your own thing now" said Naomi.

And with that the couple walked off down the road leaving the non couple standing by themselves.

"Little bitch, I thought we would actually be going out with them" said Effy as she pulled a cigarette pack out from jacket tilting it towards Katie offering her one she shook her head signalling a no.

"So what are you saying you wanted to go on a date with me?" asked Katie with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on her face.

Effy looked up at the redhead with her head bent as she lit her smoke. Pulling back she inhaled on the cigarette before blowing it out again with a slight smile playing on her lips.

"Don't flatter yourself Katie" she laughed.

Katie's face fell slightly and she folded her arms.

"Whatever, what are we going to do now?" she asked.

"Do you know where they're going?" said Effy pointing to the now distant figures.

"Going to the cinema I'm pretty sure why?"

"Fuck it lets follow them" with that Effy took a drag of her smoke and began walking.

"What?" asked Katie jogging to catch up to Effy.

"Yeah it'll be fun we can throw popcorn at them"

Katie snorted as they continued down the road.

_ _ _ _

They made it into the cinema without being seen by either Naomi or Emily and waited for the two girls to walk into the movie room before making their way over to the counter.

"We'll have two tickets to the same movie the girls before us got" said Effy sweetly to the teenage boy.

"Oh and a large popcorn" she turned to Katie smiling before reaching in her pocket and producing the money onto the counter.

"Oh how chivalrous of you" smiled Katie in reference to Effy paying for the tickets and popcorn.

"You owe me then" said Effy simply.

"Fuck off"

Effy smiled as the boy returned with their order.

After collecting the tickets and popcorn they made their way into the dedicated room and once spotting Naomi and Emily seated together they sat two rows behind the love birds.

"Oh I hope we don't have to watch them make out" said Katie disgusted.

"Don't worry we have our ammo" smiled Effy as she dipped her hand into the popcorn and put some in her mouth.

Katie snorted before reaching into her bag as the lights dimmed while saying.

"I've got something that might make this crappy movie a bit better"

She produced a bottle of almost full Vodka from her bag waving it in front of the smiling brunette.

"Read my mind Katie"

She proceeded to uncap the bottle and pour the warm liquid down her throat taking in a good amount before handing the drink over while cringing.

Effy however didn't cringe in the slightest after her massive drink.

Suddenly the lights dimmed further and the opening of the film began to play.

Looking around Katie noticed everyone in the cinema was of an elderly age, no one other than the four girls were younger than their fifties.

Pondering the redhead took another large sip of the vodka. After taking her lips off the bottle she passed it to the girl next her and asked.

"The fuck is this movie?"

Effy placed the bottle between her legs as she reached into her pocket and pulled out two tickets and handed them over.

Katie had to squint in the dark in order to read the film title, her forehead was crinkled and her mouth open in confusion.

"Who in the fuck takes their girlfriend for a romantic trip to the cinema to see a movie about global warming?!"

Effy's only reaction was to snort, she went to take another swig of the drink but not before Katie had snatched it out of her hand, spilling some in the process.

"I think I'll need this in order to sit through this rubbish film"

Ten minutes later the vodka was all gone and Katie's not sure about Effy because she is never easy to read but she does know she's feeling slightly drunk now.

Effy was laid back in the chair nibbling on the pop corn every so often just watching the people around her in the dark cinema, she found it more interesting that the movie itself. She looked towards Katie who was sitting near on the edge of her chair staring intently at the screen. A small chuckle escaped her lips and her smile only increased when she was shushed by the girl next to her.

"Shut up Effy we're gonna miss the good part" Katie whispered never once taking her eyes off the screen.

The glow from the screen was capturing the redhead's face in a way that the mysterious brunette had never noticed before, even thought she was sitting with her mouth agape there was something there that Effy couldn't help but... appreciate.

Suddenly Katie's face screwed up into an expression Effy could only describe as disgust. She looked forward to see what had caused said expression; her eyes flew to the couple two rows in front of them and found her reason.

"Oh gross lesbians ruining the film" said Katie as she reached for some popcorn and threw it in her sisters' direction hoping to get her face off of Naomi's. She ducked and pulled Effy down with her so that their presence wasn't noticed. Peering though the crack between the chairs in front of them she saw Naomi getting off her chair and Emily trying to plead for her to stay, to no avail.

"Shit she's coming up here" said Katie as she turned towards Effy grabbing her shoulders as if she were trying to push her to crawl through the small row. However Effy didn't move out of confusion and was just pushed to the ground on her back with Katie tumbling on top of her.

"Fuck" mumbled Effy as she was pressed under the weight of the redhead.

"Oi you! Where do you get off throwing popcorn at me and my girlfriend?" asked the now present Naomi who received a few shushes from people in the audience for her outburst.

"Shit, what do I do? She hasn't recognised us." Whispered Katie.

Effy felt the hot breath being breathed onto her neck but the words didn't register with the tickle it had caused.

"Hello?? I can see both of you stupid twats" spat Naomi while crossing her arms getting frustrated at the person's stupidity and the people telling her to be quiet in the row beside her.

"Oh go fuck yourself you old bint" she yelled to the elderly man asking her politely to be quiet.

The scene that was being made had caused Emily to appear behind her girlfriend in effort to get her to go back to their seats and forget about it, but a flicker from the screen had caused her to get a proper glimpse at the person bellow them.

"Katie?!" she exclaimed.

Hearing her name Katie flung her head in her sisters' direction to be met with two bemused expressions.

"Katie what the hell are you doing in here throwing popcorn at as and who are dry humping?" asked Naomi cocking her head to the side trying to get a better look at the older twins' companion.

Suddenly nothing could be heard but a large eruption of laughter coming from the blonde.

"Katie why the fuck are you on top of Effy with your hand on her tit?" she asked while still laughing.

Katie looked down and saw her not so strategically place hand then back up to Effy's face mumbling an apology and thanking god it was too dark to see the blush on her face, before getting up on to her feet.

Before anyone had any chance to say anything the usher came over and quietly asked all of the girls to leave.

"What? Why should we leave it? We're not the ones throwing popcorn and having sex on the floor!" asked a furious Naomi.

"We weren't having sex we fell!" Katie finally defended.

"Please ladies I'm sorry but you must leave now" said the teenage usher who looked quite frightened after being on the receiving end of one of Naomi's evil glares.

"Come on Nae let's just go" Emily quietly whispered to her girlfriend holding on to her arm in effort to calm her down. Naomi softened at the touch and turned to Emily nodding and they both went to collect their things from their seats.

"Nice one Katie" said Effy with her arms folded across her chest and a small smirk playing on her lips.

"Oh shut up and let's go"

↓**PLEASE MAKE MY HEAD BIGGER WITH LOVELY COMPLIMENTS OR DEFLATE WITH HATE :( ↓**


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHORS NOTES: Hi guys :D just popping in with a little chapter for you in return for all the lovely comments you have left me!! BUT I'm not really sure I like this chapter too much so I'm a little nervous to post this one :O but hey what the fuck :D just tell me your thoughts on it!! I'm currently fixing up the next two chapters so I should have another one tomorrow!!

DISCLAIMER: Do not own skins.

Yo-Ho-Diablo hopes you enjoy your read and visit this fic again!! Oh and **Sweetgoodbyes** you deserve a shout out for doing some reading for me, cheers !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

CHAPTER 4

_ _ _ _

As soon as they were out of the theatre room Naomi began yelling at Katie for her stupid childish act that had got them kicked out.

"Fuck off it wasn't my fault and if you cared that much about the film you wouldn't have been snogging my sister throughout it!"

"I could still hear it! And it was not like we were shagging on the floor like you two! "

"We weren't bloody shagging I told you we fell!"

"Hmm very likely story Katie" She looked to the older twin with raised eyebrows.

"Can you guys just quit it already, we've got bigger problems like what the hell are we going to do now?" Emily piped in tired of her girlfriend and sisters constant bickering.

"Well me and you can go to my house, but you two aren't coming, no offence Eff" said Naomi glancing an apologetic look to the brunette.

"None taken" she replied unfazed.

"Well you two can fuck off, come on Effy"

Effy glanced at the couple before shrugging her shoulders and following the older twin. Once they were a good distance away from Naomi and Emily the silence was finally broken.

"Where we going?" asked the tall brunette.

"You got any spliff on you?"

Instead of answering Effy just put her hand in her jacket pocket and produced a perfectly rolled joint out, handing it to Katie with a small smile and a lighter.

They walked over to the nearby park and sat on a bench before lighting the spliff. They sat in silence just passing the joint between them it wasn't until it was finished that Katie released a big breath of air and spoke up.

"What a retarded night" she sighed half to herself.

"You didn't have a good time with me Katie?"

"I've had better dates" she laughed the drugs having an obvious affect on her.

"Come on, I even let you cop a feel on our first date"

"Oh whatever you know that was an accident and besides there isn't much to feel is there?" She moved her line of sight to the girl next to hers breasts with a grin on her face in a drugged up daze.

"Perving again Katie?"

"I'm not a fan of pancakes" she replied meeting Effy's eyes with her own hooded gaze, she had never noticed before how blue they were before. Perhaps it was just the proximity of them that was making Katie notice things about the girl she had never noticed before like the curvature of her eyebrows or the small freckles dotted across her nose.

It wasn't long before they both erupted into a fit of giggles.

"Where'd you get this weed? I'm fried already" laughed Katie pressing her palms either side of her legs and bowing her head down to the ground not wanting to look at Effy any longer, afraid of what else she might notice.

"Secret" was the ever so mysterious girls answer.

Katie continued chuckling before realising the side of her hand was touching Effy's thigh ever so slightly. Her laughter ceased and she stared intently at the rips in the jeans next to her.

"Don't you like ever get cold?" she asked tracing her pinky finger along a shred in Effy's pants, something she would never have thought to do sober but the drugs seemed to be having a very unusual affect on her.

"Don't your tits ever get cold? We're all slaves to fashion Katie" she replied while watching the finger tracing her leg.

As if the words had snapped Katie back to reality she pulled her finger away from the tear in the jeans and evidently Effy's thigh.

"Yeah but your fashion isn't even fashion it's just stupid"

"And yours is just leopard print" Effy added with a smile.

The twin shot her head back up and her face turned serious.

"Oi I'm not even going to be wearing leopard print anymore didn't you see on that movie? The polar bears are dying because of global warming, it's so sad" Katie's face had fallen as she looked off across the park with a glint in her eye.

"What does that have to do with leopards?" Effy added with a laugh.

"Oh" said Katie suddenly realising it had nothing to do with leopards.

Effy shrugged pulling out a cigarette and placing it between her lips before lighting it.

"Hey won't that put a hole in the ozone layer or something?" Katie asked her voice full of concern as Effy exhaled some smoke from her lips.

"Katie you were just smoking too?"

"Yeah but like that's totally different because its weed so it's organic and shit" Katie said smugly.

"Wow Katie you're so good at this" Effy laughed.

"I know I bet I'm ten times smarter at it than Campbell, I'd totally become an environmentalist but I wanna keep shaving my armpits, I wonder if Naomi still shaves?"

"You're so high" laughed Effy.

"I know what was that shit I mean its making me think about Campbell's armpits, I don't want to be thinking about Campbell's pits, oh gross" Katie shuddered and shook her head trying to rid herself of the image that came with the sentence.

"I'm totally asking Ems if she does or not" she laughed.

Effy shook her head as she stood up.

"Come on Katie I think it's about time I took you home" she held out her hand for the redhead to grasp which Katie didn't bother taking as she stood.

"Fuck" she exclaimed as she swayed on the spot.

"I don't think I can go home like this I'm totally monged" laughed Katie.

"Wanna come to mine?"

Katie thought for a minute weighing up her choices before finally deciding she didn't really have any.

"Whatever just don't like try and feel me up yeah?"

"I seem to recall you being the one doing that Katie, not me"

No bitchy response came to Katie so she opted for laughter as she followed the taller girl to what could only be the destination of her house.

_ _ _ _

Not much was said on the small walk to the Stonem residence and not much meaning nothing at all.

It wasn't very late but still no lights were on in the house.

"Isn't anyone home?" Katie asked as Effy slid the key inside the lock on the door.

"Mum but its past her bed time" she replied dully.

Katie was confused but she found her answers as she glimpsed into the lounge room on the way upstairs. Lying on the couch in her dressing gown was Effy's mother who appeared to be asleep, possibly passed out by the look of the uncomfortable position she was in.

Shrugging her shoulders to herself she continued following Effy to her room.

Walking in Effy sat down on her bed and Katie stood awkwardly in the doorway looking around the very white room settling her eyes on one of the only things that was covering the walls.

"What the fuck's this then?" she asked pointing to all the multiple sex words written cleverly into the shape of a woman's body.

"This used to be my brothers room" she replied with a hint of emotion in her voice which is something Katie hadn't heard from the girl before.

"Do you miss him?" she asked stupidly, mentally slapping herself for asking the dumb question when she seen Effy snap her face up towards her with a glimmer in her eye that was gone in an instant.

"I've got some more spliff"

"Yeah cool" said Katie glad to be rid of the uncomfortableness of the previous conversation.

Without hesitation Effy hopped off the bed and moved to her bedside draw and produced a silver container housing the drugs.

Feeling slightly ridiculous for just hovering near the door Katie seated herself on the floor near the side of Effy's bed.

Effy followed suit and sat beside her setting the tin down and began to roll the joint.

Katie watched as Effy's talented fingers finished off the roll with finesse as if she had been practicing for years which Katie believes would be true.

Once done she handed it to Katie who happily accepted the honours of having the first hit.

They silently agreed on a three puff pass and after Katie's first three she lay down on her back and stared at the ceiling, Effy soon followed lying down shoulder to shoulder and handing the spliff back.

Katie refused the last of the joint as she watched the room spinning around her.

"Jesus I'm well fucked, shit we have college tomorrow"

Effy laughed as she sat up and stubbed out the rest of the weed.

"I'd let you borrow some of my clothes for tomorrow but I'm not sure you'd like them"

Katie joined in on the giggling as she looked up to Effy's face above her.

"Could you imagine me in one of your ridiculous shirt dresses?"

"You'd just be showing off more legs than tits surely you could handle the change" The grin not escaping Effy's face as she spoke.

Katie didn't take offence to the comment it was only more fuel for her laughter.

Suddenly the laughter ceased and Katie's smile turned into a frown.

"Why did you ask to hang out today? I mean we've never really been friends" she asked now suddenly feeling brave enough to be serious.

It was quiet for a while as if Effy was choosing the right words for her answer.

"You've changed" she said after a short while.

Confused Katie pondered for a moment until something struck her.

"You took everything from me Eff, that's what changed" she said now suddenly feeling mad at she sat up to meet the other girls gaze.

Effy didn't reply she only stared which only infuriated Katie further.

"Before you I could have anything I wanted, the perfect boyfriend a social status to kill for, everyone loved me"

"But then you came along took my boyfriend and suddenly no one wanted to know me anymore because they were too busy looking up to you, the entire life I knew was destroyed in a second"

It was silent again the room still spinning from the drugs but Katie was no longer on a high she was on a downer.

"Is destruction so bad?" asked Effy monotonously as if the answer was so obvious.

Katie furrowed her brows.

"Why the fuck can't you talk like a normal person for once, not everyone can understand you, fuck! You don't ever make any sense you just love fucking people up don't you?"

Effy stared at Katie waiting for her to spill the rest of her anger out on her.

"First you fuck me up, then reject Freddie and then even tried to screw up my sisters relationship just to fuck me up so more"

"Yes Katie that's exactly what I do" Effy finally said getting bored of the pointless banter.

"I don't even know why the fuck I'm here, you're retarded Eff you need some help or something" Katie stood up ready to leave.

"You know Katie I thought you were smarter than this" said Effy looking up to the bemused Katie.

"Whatever" she replied grabbing the handle to the door, shooting her one last glare.

"See you at college" she called out to Katie before she shut the door to the room.

Katie sighed as she power walked down the stairs still high but the anger causing her to sober up slightly.

_ _ _ _

The fresh air on the way home cooled her down a bit but she was still infuriated at Effy's mysterious crap and toying with her it just made no sense.

When she got home she was glad to notice her parents were in bed and wouldn't be bothering her.

She didn't even bother changing as she lied down in bed and covered herself with her blanket staring up into the darkness of the room, alone because Emily wouldn't be returning home tonight by the looks of things.

Falling asleep wasn't hard as she was still very much high as a kite but the last thing on her mind was Effy's mystifying words.

"_Is destruction so bad?" _

↓**PLEASE DO REVIEW, DONT BE A BITCH LEAVE THAT TO MISS FITCH ↓**


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHORS NOTE: Well I'd apologise for being late with the update but where I'm from when you say you're going to do something the next day you really mean next week, well I do anyway. But thanks for the reviews :) and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Skins.

CHAPTER 5

_ _ _ _

Katie lay in her bed contemplating on not going to college in order to avoid Effy but she didn't want to have to fake a cold to her parents. She realised that the possibility of seeing Effy might be better than her mum's soup that she would have to endure if she faked being sick.

After getting ready for school and almost making it out the door she was stopped by her mother.

"Katie dear can I have a word?"

Katie could only roll her eyes as she followed her mum into the kitchen and sat down opposite her.

"Look mum if this is about Effy you don't need to worry she's not my secret lesbian lover, actually she's not even my friend"

Jenna's facial expression was telling Katie that is not what she was going to be asking her about.

"Well um thanks for clearing that up Kay but I was actually going to ask you what you meant the other day about your bother and Gordon?"

Katie's jaw fell open she couldn't believe her mother.

"Jesus mum are you seriously that stressed out? Do you really think all of us are gay? Maybe you should stop feeding us that stupid beetroot and artichoke soup it's like gay syrup or something!"

"I thought you liked my beetroot and artichoke soup?" said Jenna shocked.

"No mum I fucking hate it!" Katie stood to leave but her mum stopped her by placing her hand on top of the twins.

"Katie dear I don't know why you're being so mean did something happen on your date last night? You can tell me about it you know, that Effy girl seemed nice but has she done something to hurt you?"

Katie mentally counted to five and took a deep breath.

"Listen mum I'm not gay, Effy's not gay and we're not gay together okay?"

"Oh well I'm still here if you need to talk about it" said Jenna with a soft face.

"Whatever mum I'm going to be late for college"

Katie stood and left without another word.

_ _ _ _

She made it to her first class without running into the 'couple in love' or Effy which she saw as a bonus.

It was a short lived happiness.

"Katie" she heard from behind her, instantly recognising the voice of her twin.

Katie stopped not wanting to shun her sister and then later explain why she was in such a bad mood.

"Hey, sorry I didn't come home last night, I was at Naomi's and well you know...um got distracted" she said blushing.

"Gross Emily" Katie replied with a look of disgust.

Emily bashfully smiled and hung her head.

"Right so what did you end up doing last night?" she asked her older sister.

For the first time in her life Katie thought that maybe just maybe she would rather be talking about her sisters sex life now rather than explaining her stupid fight with Effy.

But then for once some higher being must have been answering Katie's prayers because Naomi Campbell appeared ready to interrupt the conversation.

"Katie, Emily, oh my favourite twins" she said smiling as she wrapped an arm around each girls shoulder causing Emily to smile and Katie to scowl.

"We're the only fucking twins you know Campbell"

"Not true" said Naomi as she dropped her arm from Katie but keep one around her girlfriend.

"Me and my mum sponsor twins in Africa" she said smiling, proud of her humanitarian ways.

"Yeah but bet you have never met them you twat"

"So they write once a month, we sent them a Polaroid camera and in the last letter we got they sent a picture of a leopard, you would be so proud Katie" she said smiling.

"Fuck off Campbell"

"No it's true, I'll bring the photo to school tomorrow" she said in all seriousness.

Katie rolled her eyes and Naomi looked over her shoulder.

"Look there's Eff" she said waving to the lone figure.

"Christ" whispered Katie unheard by the other two.

She looked up to see Effy walking towards the group. Katie went to leave but Emily grabbed her hand.

"Oh Katie I was told to give you this" she said reaching into her bag while still grasping onto her sisters hand stopping her from escaping.

Katie couldn't help but sigh as Effy stopped next to Naomi.

"Hi" she said casually as Naomi began chatting to her, Katie not bothering to listen just waiting impatiently for her sister to give her whatever the fuck she was looking for.

"Oh shit Em I left my politics book in the class come with me?" Naomi asked.

"Sure" said Emily smiling as she handed a flyer to Katie.

"See you" she said as she walked off with Naomi leaving just Effy and Katie alone together in the hall.

Katie made to leave also without acknowledging Effy but she wasn't quick enough.

"You going to that?" asked Effy pointing to the paper in Katie's hand.

The redhead looked down to see what she was talking about and seen she was given an invite to a party, great she thought, her social status was so low now Emily was passing her on invites instead of the other way around.

"Not sure" said Katie trying to walk away again but Effy spoke again stopping her.

"Figured anything out yet?"

Katie didn't answer just stared at the girl in front of her with raised eyebrows.

"Take that as a no"

"Look Eff I don't know what the fuck you get out of all this but do you think you can just leave me alone"

Effy smirked.

"Maybe I'll see you at that party"

She stepped closer to Katie and whispered.

"Do some thinking then come find me yeah"

Once Effy had walked off Katie released the breath she was holding in, not knowing why it was held in the first place.

_ _ _ _

Katie had spent the rest of the week avoiding Effy and her mystics which turns out wasn't as hard as she had expected it to. She figured maybe she was being avoided too.

_ _ _ _

Friday night rolled round quick enough and Katie was just rested on her bed listening to her ipod and Emily was on her bed doing some homework on her laptop.

It was usual for her twin to be home but Naomi was off at some local young environmentalist group meeting. Suddenly the image of Naomi chained to a tree screaming and crying as a bulldozer come charging towards her popped into her head causing her to laugh out loud.

Emily looked over at her sister with a quizzical look on her face and asked what was funny.

Katie opted for not telling her she was laughing at the imminent death of her girlfriend as she fought for her beliefs and told her it was nothing.

"What's up Katie you've been in an odd mood all week?"

"Nothing's up" said Katie a little too defensive.

Emily decided to drop it and went back to her English essay and silence filled the room once again.

"Emily?" asked Katie as she pulled her earphones out but continued to fiddle with her ipod as if nervous.

Emily again stopped her essay and turned to her sister asking what she wanted.

"Umm...well do you think I've really changed recently?"

"Well duh, if you hadn't we would probably be fighting right now"

"So it's a good thing?"

"Obviously, I mean you can still be a bitch but a nice one as well"

Katie thought for a moment, how could she have changed for the better if she had nothing anymore. Thinking a little harder she realised she did have something, she had her sister back, not that she had lost her completely they had just lost their sisterly bond they once had as children.

Perhaps being knocked off her high horse had given her time to appreciate things that used to be not so important to her like having a sister. Now Katie thinks if she and Emily were to be as distant from one another as they were only a few months ago she would really be lost.

"Emily I love you yeah?" she said a little warily as if her sister hadn't known.

"Yeah I love you too Katie" laughed Emily a little taken back by the way her twin was acting.

"You alright?" she asked.

"Yeah" replied Katie a little dazed as if clogs were still turning in her brain.

"I'm going for a walk" said Katie shaking her head from her bemuse.

"Back later" she said getting off of her bed and heading for the door.

"You sure you're ok Katie?" asked Emily again.

"Yeah I'm fine just need some air tell mum I'll be back for dinner if she asks" Katie smiled as she left.

_ _ _ _

Katie didn't know where she was heading once she set off out the front door she just felt the need to walk in order to clear up her mind a little.

The sun had now disappeared from the sky and it wasn't long until she found herself wondering through the park she and Effy had visited only earlier that week.

Laughing at the little bits she remembered from their time in the park Katie looked around in search for the same bench they had sat on. Once spotting it she was surprised to see that it was already occupied. It wasn't until she got a little closer that the person became clearer to her.

"Thought you were off saving the world or something?" asked Katie as she reached the lone person sat on the bench.

Naomi turned around and grinned.

"Just finished actually, thought I deserved a fag for all my hard work"

Katie moved to sit down next to Naomi on the bench.

"I was just thinking of you actually"

"Really? There's something to worry about I've been wondering how long it would take you to realise my tits are better than Emily's"

Naomi snorted before rummaging through her bag looking for something.

"Funny you should say that your bra is probably made out of its mum"

Before Katie had the chance to ask what the fuck Naomi had meant she was handed something.

Looking down at it Katie couldn't help but laugh at the picture of the animal sporting her favourite fashion design.

"You were serious then?"

Naomi nodded.

"I haven't really seen you at college to show you. What's been up? I'd be most upset to think you have been avoiding me"

Katie laughed again before talking a large lungful of air and sighing.

"Nah I'm good just been busy you know" she offered the blonde a small smile.

"Well I'm glad it's all good in the hood Katiekins and as much as I'd love to stay and chat I've got to head home and solve all the world's problems in the form of a protest banner" Naomi stood up, looked to Katie again and waved before leaving.

Now alone Katie looked down to the picture still in her hand and smiled. If she were to be completely honest with herself she would admit that she had found a good friend in Naomi fucking Campbell.

↓**FUEL FOR THE FIRE PEOPLE↓**


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHORS NOTE: Well hellooooo sorry for the delay in summary college sucks! But it's all good in the hood because it's nearly over (YAY!!). Thanks again for the reviews I obviously am appreciating them :) hope this is up to standards for you!!

DISCLAIMER: I am not saying that skins is mine.

CHAPTER 6

_ _ _ _

It was Saturday night and Emily was in front of the mirror getting ready for the party they had been invited to.

"Come on Katie come out with us, it's been ages since you have been out"

Katie contemplated it for a bit and soon her mind wandered to the thought that Effy would be there.

She hadn't the slightest clue as to what she would say to the girl after figuring out that she wasn't just being mental but she had been in fact observing something not ever Katie had noticed up until now.

"Yeah what the fuck" she decided getting up and walking to their wardrobe to find something to wear.

She laughed to herself as she picked her zebra print tights over of her leopard print ones and thought maybe things really had changed but she put her leopard print button in her hair.

'_Change is gradual' _she thought with a little smile.

_ _ _ _

They met Naomi at the house who greeted Emily with a kiss and handed both twins a drink each.

"Oh Naomi you shouldn't have" smiled Katie

"Yeah I know you get a bit touchy feely after a few drinks" Naomi regretted her words once they were out of her mouth as she remembered the time she mistaken Katie for Emily in the Fitch kitchen and got a bit handsy herself.

Katie had also obviously recalled the incident as she blushed furiously looking away from her sister and the also blushing blonde.

Luckily Emily hadn't noticed as she took Naomi's hand and guided them through the house with Katie following closely behind.

_ _ _ _

Not that she was really looking but it had been a few hours and more than a few drinks later and Katie was still yet to see Effy.

She was adamant that the only reason she wanted to see the other girl was because she wanted to tell her that she had deciphered her cryptic analogy on her life, no other reasons. Kaite has no intentions of being friends with the girl other than a mutual understanding.

Pulling out her phone and finding yet again no text messages she decided to search for the loo.

Putting her phone away as she walked up the stairs Katie briefly had her head down and was not looking at what was in front of her until she felt someone bump into her.

"Look where the fuck you're going!" she yelled before looking to see who was there.

Finally looking up a small "oh" escaped her lips as she saw a smiling Effy.

"Katie" the girl hovering above her on the step said.

Katie didn't say anything in reply she just stood on the step with her mouth slightly open, her brain taking a while to process what was going on.

"Still wearing leopard print I see?" said Effy pointing to the button clinging in the twins red hair.

"What?" asked Katie a little bit taken back at the ridiculous question.

"You don't remember then?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Last week, you told me you weren't wearing leopard print anymore, something about polar bears and global warming" Effy smiled while all Katie could do was stare blankly not remembering a thing.

"I didn't think you would remember"

"Look Eff I've been meaning to talk to you actually" said Katie finally finding courage in the vast amount of alcohol she had consumed that night.

"Really?" said Effy sounding intrigued, something that didn't happen often.

"Yeah, I get your little mystical charade thing you pulled on me, I understand that even though everything I had crumbled I gained other things more important things, so cheers well compassionate of you to guide me with your fucking know it all bullshit"

"Gee thanks Katie, really heartfelt"

"Yeah well I still think you're a bit mental and you like need help so just so we're clear this doesn't mean we're friends ok?"

"Sure" replied Effy completely unfazed with an almost smile on her face.

A few people pushed past the two girls in the hallway causing them to bump into each other.

"Shit, bitch" mumbled Katie as she gripped onto Effy's shoulder in effort not to tumble down the stairs.

She looked up again only to be met with large blue eyes boring into her own now only centimetres apart. After a second Katie's thought process was discarded completely and for a moment she was lost in the Effy's gaze but was brought back by a whispering voice.

"I've got some pills if you want?" asked Effy.

"Yeah sure, might make this party a bit better" said Katie after clearing her throat and taking a step back, swaying a little from the alcohol consumed earlier.

Effy reached into her pocket and pulled out a little baggie of assorted pills taking one out for herself before handing them over to Katie who swallowed her pill rather quickly.

"It's a bit of a mixed bag so I don't know what you're really in for" added Effy after Katie had taken her pill.

"Well gee thanks for letting me know now, if I start like vomiting blood I'm taking back my comment about you not being completely mental"

Katie didn't bother sticking around, she went straight back on course to the toilet where she proceeded to stare at herself in the mirror for several long seconds.

_ _ _ _

In another half hour once the pill that Katie had taken kicked in she was dancing happily with a lazy smile on her face in the middle of the room amongst various people, it seems she got a good high.

Taking a sip from the bottle in her hand she looked around the room and spotted Naomi standing to the side by herself. Smiling Katie set course for the blonde.

"What's up Campbell?" she half yelled cheerily once approaching her.

"Not a lot Fitch, you look fucked?" she said with her arms still folded and a half scowl on her face.

Katie laughed knowing full well she was monged out of her brain.

"Why don't you smile a bit more Naomikins? You don't look as ugly when you smile" Katie swayed a little before gaining her footing again.

"Thanks Katie, always full of compliments aren't you? Even when you're off your face" Naomi's foul look only increased as she looked around the room as if bored.

"Oh don't cry Naomi, you know I love you"

Naomi's face soon turned into one of surprise, never had she heard her girlfriends sister say anything like that.

"Don't look so surprised, come here Campbell" said Katie with one eye half closed as she stumbled towards Naomi with outstretched arms.

Before Naomi had time to react Katie had engulfed her in a one sided hug smiling with her eyes closed. The blonde looked down still shocked and not knowing what to do with her hands leaving them in the air behind Katie's back.

"I think you are my best friend now Campbell so don't leave my sister yeah?" she said half to herself.

Naomi who was virtually sober was trying her hardest not to burst out laughing by this point.

Katie half released the blonde from her grip and looked up into her eyes her face now turned serious.

"You love me to yeah Nomi? Am I like a best friend to you too?" she asked.

Smiling hugely still trying not to piss herself laughing Naomi replied.

"Of course Katie we're BFF's and I love you deeply"

"Sweet" Katie said excitedly reaching her hand up ruffling Naomi's unnaturally blonde hair before leaning on her tip toes and planting a kiss on her cheek. She then let go of the taller girl and turned around still grinning quite goofily.

"Emily!" she said happily as she seen her sister right in front of her.

The younger Fitch looked confused as to the display she had just seen with her sister and girlfriend.

"I love you too Ems" Katie yelled before giving her sister a big hug and kissing the side of her head through her hair.

Releasing her almost as soon as she had grabbed her Katie walked off without further explanation leaving her sister dumbfounded.

"What the hell was that about?" asked Emily puzzled.

"Well apparently your sister and I are BFF's and she loves me" laughed Naomi.

Emily's face fell. "Oh no someone has gave her a Love Fountain pill haven't they? Shit she knows she goes crazy on them"

"Come on Ems she's a big girl she can look after herself, and it was pretty damn hilarious I can't wait to see her tomorrow when she's sober" laughed Naomi as she held onto her now smiling girlfriends shoulders before leaning down and giving her a small peck on the lips.

"We should find her though, before she does anything else stupid" said Emily now resting her hands on Naomi's hips with her fingers brushing just under her shirt and coming into contact with skin.

"In a minute"

Before Emily had time to protest Naomi's lips were on hers again and by the way the kiss was heading it didn't seem like they would be stopping anytime soon.

_ _ _ _

Katie wondered aimlessly through the house in search for the kitchen that would have a new drink waiting for her and after ten minutes of laughing and floating around she managed to find it.

Stumbling through the entrance she swayed over to a large container full of ice and picked out the first alco-pop she could find.

Turning back around she was faced with a boy grinning at her, she had never seen him before and he looked seemingly handsome. Well so Katie thought it was kind of hard to tell since his face was a bit blurry.

"Hi" he said sleazily.

Katie giggled as she exchanged her hello.

"Up for a good time?" he asked wriggling his eyebrows.

Instead of waiting for a reply he just went up to the redhead groping at her sides.

Katie was still smiling as she tried to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Come on girly you know you want it" he said not bothering to hide the frustration in his voice.

"Get off" she said a little more forcibly this time as she pushed at his large shoulders.

"Hey!" someone shouted causing the guy to let go of Katie and turn around.

"I don't think she's into you" said the now visible Effy.

"And what would you know you scrawny bitch?" he said growing angry and taking a step towards Effy who had her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

"Her boyfriend plays for Bristol Rovers and with half the team here I don't think it's wise to be feeling her up do you?" she said tilting her head to the side.

The unnamed guys face fell immediately as he quickly marched out of the room mumbling insults as he left.

Once he was gone Katie looked up to Effy with her drugged up grin returned.

"I'm not with Danny anymore silly!" she laughed as she walked closer to the brunette.

"I know. Looks like you got a good pill then" smiled Effy she was also off her head but probably slightly less than Katie appeared to be.

"Yeah thanks for that and for saving me, you're my knight in shining armour" Katie chuckled as she reached out for Effy's shoulders for the second time that night in order to steady herself.

Bowing her head onto the shoulder she was gripping Katie let out a weary sigh before taking in a large breath.

"Wow" she said raising her head once again and looking straight at Effy taken aback.

"What?" half laughed Effy.

"You smell real good for a slut" said Katie placing her head in the crock of Effy's neck and taking in a small lungful of air.

Smiling to herself she whispered "I can't figure out what it is"

Effy couldn't help but smile as she felt Katie breathing slowly on her neck reminding her of the time at the cinema last week.

Completely relaxing because of the drugs coursing through her veins and possibly something else Effy found herself gently placing her hands on Katies waist.

"Oh god is she trying to rape you or confessing her undying love for you as well"

The voice snapped Effy out of her own little world that she had seemed to have slipped into by accident and as she looked to the doorway of the kitchen she saw Naomi and Emily looking on.

"Neither, just a bit sleepy I think" Effy smiled as she patted the small of Katie's back which seemed to have also snapped her back to reality.

"Huh?" she mumbled quietly as she looked to the blue eyes before her and smiled before looking to her side noticing her sister standing opposite her.

"Oh hey Ems"

"Oh god Katie" Emily mumbled before turning to Naomi. "How am I meant to take her home in that state" she whispered frantically.

"She can stay at mine" Effy piped in.

"You sure you want to be responsible for that?" laughed Naomi as she pointed to Katie who was no longer being held by Effy but was looking in drawers mumbling about finding something to eat.

"Well I sort of already am I gave her a pill and we didn't know what it was exactly" Effy looked away not wanting to see Emily's reaction to this news.

"Effy what the fuck? What if it was a bad pill or something?" the short redhead bellowed.

"I knew they weren't dodgy I just got them mixed up in a baggie so it was a lucky dip on what high you get" she explained.

Emily released a sigh of relief and contempt.

"Well it's not like we have a choice is it? Just don't give her anymore drugs ok?" Emily said finally agreeing to Effy's offer and after shooting her sister a sympathetic look she dragged Naomi out of the room.

"Come on Katie we're going home" said Effy turning to look back at Katie who was now stuffing her face with some food she seemed to have found.

Effy couldn't help but laugh at the sight as she grabbed hold of Katie and lead them outside the house on route to her own home.

↓**CARING IS SHARING↓**


End file.
